staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Czerwca 2018
100px 05:05 Klan - odc. 3319 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 05:30 Klan - odc. 3320 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 05:55 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 06:55 Weterynarze z sercem - /43/ 07:25 Pełnosprawni - odc. 253 - JM; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:50 Rok w ogrodzie 08:10 Rok w ogrodzie Extra; magazyn 08:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3857; teleturniej muzyczny 09:10 Studio Raban 09:35 Rodzinny ekspres; magazyn 10:00 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 72 Białystok; magazyn 10:30 Spis treści - rozmowy z Andrzejem Doboszem - /10/; felieton 10:40 Miłość nad fiordem. Koniec ery lodowcowej cz.1/2 (Liebe am Fjord. Das Ende der Eiszeit. (Love on Fjord. End of the Eisage.)) 44'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 11:35 Trzecia połowa - odc. 12; serial komediowy TVP 12:05 Miłość w czasach wyklętych; cykl reportaży 12:40 Pensjonat nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia białostocka - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 14:05 Wojenne dziewczyny s.II - odc. 25 (seria II odc. 12) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 15:05 Wojenne dziewczyny s.II - odc. 26 (seria II odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 15:55 Sisi - odc. 3/4 (Sisi ep. 2 (aka Sissi)) - txt. str. 777; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3858; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /36/; teleturniej 18:55 Orły Nawałki - odc. 9; cykl reportaży 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:10 Sport 20:20 55. KFPP w Opolu - Premiery 22:30 55. KFPP w Opolu - Ja to mam szczęście. Koncert piosenek literackich i kabaretowych stulecia 00:20 Uprzywilejowani (Privileged, The) 75'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2013) 01:45 Spis treści - rozmowy z Andrzejem Doboszem - /10/; felieton 01:55 Przełomy Missouri (Missouri Breaks, The) 121'; western kraj prod.USA (1976) 04:05 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 228 ed. 4; teleturniej 06:15 Na sygnale - odc. 194 "Martwi nie mają głosu" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1875 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1876 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda Flesz 10:55 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (94) 11:15 Festiwal Zaczarowanej Piosenki - Półfinał 2018; reportaż 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Kuba (Cuba) 117'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1979) 14:00 Familiada - odc 2468; teleturniej 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 256 ed. 4; teleturniej 15:15 Hity kabaretu - (15) - Drzwi i inne hity Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju; program rozrywkowy 16:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 239 "Jedziemy na Antypody" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 16:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Czerwona kartka - JM 17:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 691 Powiedz prawdę - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Pogoda 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 173 18:40 Postaw na milion - odc. 173; teleturniej 19:40 Lajk! 20:05 Wyścig (Rush) - txt. str. 777 117'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2013) 22:10 Czas śmierci - odc 3 (In The Dark); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 23:15 Szpieg D'83 - ep. 6 (odc. 6); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 00:15 Stan gry (State of Play) - txt. str. 777 121'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Francja, Wielka Brytania (2009) 02:25 Odnaleźć nadzieję (Where Hope Grows) 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2014) 04:10 Iskander - odc 4/4 (Iskander); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2017) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:00 Wybór Maszy; reportaż 06:10 Pieskie życie Kasi; reportaż 06:20 Listy do PRL - u - Znikająca wanna; felieton 06:30 Moja Praca; magazyn 06:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Drawno z krasnalami w tle; felieton 07:05 Astronarium - (25) - "Układy planetarne"; magazyn 07:25 Pogoda - 09.06 - 1 07:35 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 77 Bardejów 07:50 Pałac mój widzę ogromny; reportaż 08:15 Łodzianin; reportaż 08:25 Listy do PRL - u - Znikająca wanna; felieton 08:40 Teraz Ryby - odc. 14; magazyn 09:00 Wielkopolski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny 09:45 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Cha Cha cha; cykl reportaży 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:05 Wybór Maszy; reportaż 12:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn 12:55 Ostoja - odc. 173; magazyn przyrodniczy 13:25 Jak to działa - odc. 23 Zegar; magazyn 13:55 Pieskie życie Kasi; reportaż 14:20 Europejczycy - Wolność i niezależność; magazyn 14:45 Tajemnice Książnicy Pomorskiej - Zbiory Marii Tatarczuch 14:50 Rybactwo i morze - odc. 6; magazyn 15:20 Chromosom dwudziesty pierwszy; reportaż 15:40 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 13; reportaż 16:00 Tajemnice Książnicy Pomorskiej - Zbiory Marii Tatarczuch 16:05 Listy do PRL - u - Znikająca wanna; felieton 16:15 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Rolnik szuka szkoły odc. 9 wersja zaktualizowana; magazyn 17:15 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Cha Cha cha; cykl reportaży 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:35 Dzień, w którym zrzucono bombę (The Day They Dropped the Bomb) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 23:45 Astronarium - (25) - "Układy planetarne"; magazyn 00:15 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn 00:45 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 77 Bardejów 00:55 Tajemnice Książnicy Pomorskiej - Zbiory Marii Tatarczuch 01:00 Rybactwo i morze - odc. 6; magazyn 01:30 Europejczycy - Wolność i niezależność; magazyn 02:00 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 02:30 Informator Medyczny; magazyn 02:50 Pałac mój widzę ogromny; reportaż 03:20 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 13; reportaż 03:40 Tajemnice Książnicy Pomorskiej - Zbiory Marii Tatarczuch 03:50 Dzień, w którym zrzucono bombę (The Day They Dropped the Bomb) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:35 Astronarium - (25) - "Układy planetarne"; magazyn 100px 07:05 Astronarium - (25) - "Układy planetarne"; magazyn 07:25 Pogoda- 1 07:35 Turystyczna Jazda 07:50 Pałac mój widzę ogromny; reportaż 08:15 Łodzianin; reportaż 08:30 Listy do PRL - u - Znikająca wanna; felieton 08:40 Informator Medyczny; magazyn 09:00 Wielkopolski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny 09:45 Antenowe remanenty 10:02 Nie tylko Gustlik... Franciszek Pieczka 11:00 Słodka kuchnia pszczółek; magazyn kulinarny 11:15 Kwadrans w ogrodzie; Magazyn popularnonaukowy 11:30 Aktualności Flesz 11:36 Relacje; magazyn ekonomiczny 11:58 POGODA 12:05 Wybór Maszy; reportaż 12:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn 12:55 OSTOJA 13:20 Jak to działa - odc. 23 Zegar; magazyn 13:50 Pogoda - 2 14:00 Pieskie życie Kasi; reportaż 14:20 Europejczycy; magazyn 14:50 Rybactwo i morze; magazyn 15:15 Pogoda 2 - 15:20 Chromosom dwudziesty pierwszy; reportaż 15:40 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 13; reportaż 16:05 Antenowe remanenty 16:15 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Rolnik szuka szkoły - Rolnik szuka szkoły odc. 9 wersja zaktualizowana; magazyn 17:15 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Cha Cha cha; cykl reportaży 17:31 POGODA 17:34 Relacje; magazyn ekonomiczny 18:00 Rączka gotuje 18:30 Aktualności 18:52 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe 19:05 Magazyn Meteo 19:10 Magazyn kulturalny 19:40 Zgadnij! Napisz! Wygraj! 19:58 POGODA 20:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 21:00 Aktualności Wieczorne 21:16 Wiadomości sport weekend 21:28 POGODA 21:35 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:25 Pogoda -3 22:35 Dzień, w którym zrzucono bombę (The Day They Dropped the Bomb) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 23:45 Astronarium - (25) - "Układy planetarne"; magazyn 00:15 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn 00:45 Turystyczna Jazda 01:00 Rybactwo i morze; magazyn 01:30 Europejczycy; magazyn 02:00 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 02:30 Informator Medyczny; magazyn 02:50 Pałac mój widzę ogromny; reportaż 03:20 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 13; reportaż 03:50 Dzień, w którym zrzucono bombę (The Day They Dropped the Bomb) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:35 Astronarium - (25) - "Układy planetarne"; magazyn 06:25 Antenowe remanenty 06:35 Kompozytor z Barczewa; reportaż 100px 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.4066 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Goofy w College‘u 09:15 MY3, odc.30 09:45 MY3, odc.31 10:15 Ewa gotuje, odc.295 10:55 Czterej pancerni i pies: Załoga, Radość i gorycz 13:15 Ojciec panny młodej 15:40 Joker, odc.41 16:50 Emsi na tropie, odc.1 17:50 Chłopaki do wzięcia, odc.73 18:20 Chłopaki do wzięcia, odc.74 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.26 20:10 Kraina lodu 22:30 X-Men 2 01:05 Chirurdzy, odc.79 02:05 Chirurdzy, odc.80 03:05 Tajemnice losu, odc.3020 100px 05:25 Uwaga!, odc. 5335 05:45 Mango 08:00 Dzień Dobry TVN, odc. 1082 11:00 Na Wspólnej Omnibus, sez. 16, odc. 685 12:50 Ugotowani, sez. 12, odc. 10 13:55 Mistrzowskie cięcie, sez. 2, odc. 1/8 14:55 Agent - Gwiazdy, sez. 3, odc. 1/13 16:00 Domowe rewolucje, sez. 2, odc. 3/8 17:00 Projekt Lady, sez. 3, odc. 3/12 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 15, odc. 6/14 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7465 19:25 Sport, odc. 7448 19:35 Pogoda, odc. 7445 19:45 Uwaga!, odc. 5336 20:00 Con Air: Lot skazańców 22:20 Forrest Gump 01:25 Paranormal Activity II 03:15 Uwaga!, odc. 5336 03:35 Moc Magii, odc. 154/250 04:55 Nic straconego 100px 06:00 Interwencja 06:20 Jeźdźcy smoków, odc.3 06:50 Jeźdźcy smoków, odc.4 07:15 Jeźdźcy smoków, odc.5 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków, odc.6 08:15 Tom i Jerry Show, odc.2 08:45 Piotruś Pan i Wendy 10:50 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.365 11:50 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.366 12:50 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.367 13:50 STOP Drogówka, odc.169 14:50 Poltergeist: Po drugiej stronie 17:00 Transakcje za milion dolarów: Los Angeles, odc.2 18:00 Żona dla milionera, odc.2 19:00 Galileo, odc.692 20:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.368 21:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.369 22:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.159 23:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.160 00:05 Psy mafii 02:30 Galileo: Tajemnicze historie, odc.14 03:30 Zagadkowe zgony, odc.5 04:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1025 05:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1029 100px 05:45 Ukryta prawda, odc. 249 06:50 Mango 08:55 Przyjaciele, odc. 46/48 09:30 Przepis na życie, sez. 5, odc. 9 10:30 Columbo, odc. 3/6 12:40 Tomcio grubasek 14:45 Dobry piesek 16:40 W rytmie hip-hopu 19:00 Blues Brothers 21:50 Następne 48 godzin 23:55 Gniew oceanu 02:40 Moc Magii, odc. 154/250 04:50 Druga strona medalu, sez. 3, odc. 3/8 05:20 Koniec programu 100px 06:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1060 07:00 Benny Hill 07:35 Benny Hill 08:15 Galileo, odc.40 09:15 Looney Tunes Show, odc.2 09:45 Looney Tunes Show, odc.3 10:15 Looney Tunes Show, odc.13 10:45 Looney Tunes Show, odc.1 11:05 Tajemnicza wyspa Juliusza Verne'a 13:20 Rendezvous 15:05 Przygody Merlina, odc.3 16:05 Ostateczny egzamin 18:00 Wszystko o psach, odc.2 19:00 STOP Drogówka, odc.179 20:00 Galileo, odc.41 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku, odc.159 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku, odc.160 23:00 Prywatne spotkania z gwiazdami 00:55 Regina, odc.27 01:25 Regina, odc.28 01:55 Włatcy móch, odc.55 02:25 Włatcy móch, odc.57 03:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1060 04:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.845 05:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.848 100px 06:00 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa 07:00 Wyjście awaryjne 08:55 Liga Narodów w siatkówce mężczyzn 2018 Japonia - Polska 11:10 SuperLudzie, odc.16 11:45 Sunni i słoń 13:45 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.182 14:15 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.183 14:55 Niezwykłe przygody Adeli Blanc-Sec 17:05 Robot i Frank 19:00 SuperLudzie, odc.16 19:30 Taxi kasa, odc.3 20:00 Furia 22:20 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.183 23:00 Sypiając z wrogiem 01:00 Gliniarze, odc.73 02:00 Gliniarze, odc.74 02:55 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.661 03:25 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.662 03:55 Liga Narodów w siatkówce mężczyzn 2018 Bułgaria - Polska 100px 06:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1814 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1815 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1816 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1817 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda Flesz 11:10 Halo Polonia; magazyn 11:40 55. KFPP w Opolu - Debiuty 13:10 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 232 - 15:10 do Skarżyska (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 7) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 13:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /12/ - "Prześliczna wiolonczelistka" - Skaldowie 14:10 Kino retro - ABC miłości 76'; komedia 15:40 Wolny Ekran - (96); magazyn 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (407); magazyn 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (394) 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:50 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak Michnikowski 19:15 Dobranocka - Rodzina Treflików - Rodzina Treflików, odc. 12; serial animowany 19:20 Dobranocka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Gdy się zamknie oczy; widowisko kameralne 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Sport 20:20 55. KFPP w Opolu - Premiery 22:30 55. KFPP w Opolu - Ja to mam szczęście. Koncert piosenek literackich i kabaretowych stulecia. 00:15 Docent H. 21'; film krótkometrażowy 00:45 Wiadomości 19.30 - w tłumaczeniu na język angielski 01:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (394) 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rodzina Treflików - Rodzina Treflików, odc. 12; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 02:30 Sport 02:35 55. KFPP w Opolu - Premiery 04:40 KFPP Opole - 55. KFPP w Opolu - Ja to mam szczęście. Koncert piosenek literackich i kabaretowych stulecia. 06:20 Działo się w Krakowie - 09.06.2017; felieton 100px 04:40 Domisie - Zapomniane gry i zabawy; program dla dzieci 05:10 Smerfy - Przygoda Peewita, odc. 213 (Peewit’s Unscrupulous Adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 05:35 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Czarodziejskie lustro, odc. 3; serial animowany 05:50 Peg + kot - Problem z toaletą, odc. 20 (The Potty Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 06:05 Nasze zwierzaki - Farma społeczna, odc. 34 (Community Farm); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:25 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Śpieszę się, jestem prawie gotowa, odc. 10 (I'm Hurrying, I'm Almost Nearly Ready); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 06:40 Słoń Beniamin - Ogrodnik Beniamin, odc. 16 (Benjamin Blümchen als Gärtner); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 07:10 Tree Fu Tom - Król Stink, odc. 51 (King Stink); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 07:40 Misiowanki - odc. 22 Wspaniałe wakacje (Too much vacation); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 08:05 Stacyjkowo - Kapitan drużyny - Bruno, odc. 103 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Gucio strzeże ula, odc. 68 (Willy Guards The Hive); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 08:35 Super Wings - Gwiazdy Mongolii, odc. 10 (Mongolian Stars) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Moje drzewo genealogiczne, odc. 48 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Na ryby, odc. 8 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:10 Reksio - Reksio pogromca, odc. 23; serial animowany 09:25 Domisie - Domisiowe domy i domki; program dla dzieci 09:55 Dla niesłyszących - Supełkowe ABC - odc. 108 - JM; magazyn 10:20 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Tomcio Paluch, odc. 4; serial animowany 10:35 Peg + kot - Problem z pizzo - piratami, odc. 21 (The Pizza Pirate Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 10:55 Nasze zwierzaki - Kozy pigmejskie, odc. 35 (Pygmy Goats at the Nursery); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:10 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Straszne strachy, odc. 11 (Boo Made Me Jump); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Słoń Beniamin - Beniamin i niebieskie słonie, odc. 17 (Benjamin Blümchen und die blauen Elefanten); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Atak Lepiaków, odc. 53 (Stuck); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 12:25 Misiowanki - odc. 23 Wizyta u lekarza (Go to the doctor); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Wilson na warcie, odc. 104 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:10 Pszczółka Maja - Wspólny kwiatek, odc. 69 (A Flower to Share); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 13:25 Super Wings - I niech króluje samba, odc. 11 (Samba Spectacular) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Gwiazdy małego ekranu, odc. 49 (Variety Show) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 13:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Sama wśród wilków, odc. 9 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Gra na deszczowy dzień, odc. 9 (The rainy day game, ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Nocne zwierzęta, odc. 9 (Night Animals); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 14:05 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Bieg fundowany, odc. 9 (Fun Run); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:15 W Krainie Baśni - odc. 14 Lech, Czech, Rus - txt. str. 777 14:45 My Little Pony, seria III - Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, odc. 10 (Keep Calm and Flutter on); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2014) 15:10 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 149 Nie odkładaj niczego na później! 15:25 Owce w sieci - Zamęt w głowach (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2012) 15:30 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Rozbitek, odc. 9 (Stranded); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:45 Domisie - Zapomniane gry i zabawy; program dla dzieci 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 8 W amazońskiej dżungli - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn 16:30 Dora i przyjaciele - odc. 3 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2014) 17:00 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Pantofelek Kopciuszka, odc. 5; serial animowany 17:10 Peg + kot - Problem z masłem, odc. 22 (The Butter Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Złota rybka, odc. 36 (Goldfish); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Najwspanialszy piknik, odc. 12 (The Most Wonderfullest Picnic in the Whole Wide World); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 18:05 Słoń Beniamin - Zoo dla pieszczochów, odc. 18 (Der Streichelzoo); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 18:35 Tree Fu Tom - Grzybowi Strażnicy, odc. 54 (Ranger Tom and Musha Rangers); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Misiowanki - odc. 24 Przyjaciółki (The in crowd); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 19:25 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Akcja na wysokości, odc. 105 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 19:35 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Powiedziałem to?, odc. 70 (Did I Say That?); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Spec od piramid, odc. 12 (Pyramid Kid) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 20:00 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Historia pierwsza. Herman Zofia i Genek; widowisko kameralne 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Święto urodzaju, odc. 50 (Happy Harvest) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Obrona granic, odc. 12 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 20:30 Supa Strikas - Powrót do Wieży Piratów, odc. 52 (Return to the Pirate Tower); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008) 20:55 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Ostatnie bizony, odc. 2 (The Last Of The Buffalo); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 21:25 Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Zaginione miasto, odc. 9 (Rumble in the Jungle); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 21:50 Miś Uszatek - Gorączka, odc. 12; serial animowany 22:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Tanie i proste gotowanie - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 22:35 Jak to działa - odc. 7 Samolot - txt. str. 777; magazyn 02:05 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:50 KFPP Opole - 54. KFPP w Opolu - Od Opola do Opola 06:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na huculskim szlaku - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 07:35 Ekstremalne podróże Brenta Owensa - odc. 4 (Brent Owens: Extreme, authentic & unwrapped); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:10 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 176 "Kwestia perspektywy" sezon 8 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:40 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 177 "Życie nie jest nudne" sezon 8 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 10:15 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 178 "Mimo wszystko miłość" sezon 8 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 10:50 Ojciec Mateusz s.IX - odc. 112 (seria IX odc. 4) Powrót po latach - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 11:45 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:45 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:55 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /27/; teleturniej 14:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1376 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1377 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:50 Na sygnale - odc. 182 "Propozycja nie do odrzucenia" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 17:20 Na sygnale - odc. 183 "Prawda za drzwiami" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 17:50 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 176 "Kwestia perspektywy" sezon 8 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 18:20 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 177 "Życie nie jest nudne" sezon 8 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 18:55 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 178 "Mimo wszystko miłość" sezon 8 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 19:30 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 238 "Dwa w jednym" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Zagadka Hotelu Grand s.II - odc. 18 (seria II, odc. 4) (Gran Hotel II, ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013) 21:00 Wywiady - Alternatywy 4 - Absurdy; felieton 21:10 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 67 (seria VI, odc. 2) - Kozi róg - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:10 Riddick (Riddick) 113'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2013) 00:20 Chcę wiedzieć (Not With His Wife) 87'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2015) 02:00 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa 2014 - Świątynia uśmiechu cz. 2 03:00 Komisarz Alex s.XI - odc. 141 (seria XI. odc. 11) - Amnezja - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 03:55 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:50 Był taki dzień - 09 czerwca; felieton 07:00 Ordonka; film dokumentalny 08:00 Regiony z Historią - odc. 26 Ożarów Mazowiecki 50 lat minęło; cykl dokumentalny 08:20 Podróże z historią s.IV - odc. 41 Krótka historia brudu - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 08:55 Egipt - cz. 1/6 W poszukiwaniu Tutanchamona (Egypt - the Search for Tutankhamun); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia białostocka - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 10:30 Wielki test - Wielki test z historii - droga do wolności 12:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn 12:45 Życie cz. 2. Gady i płazy. (Life. Reptiles and Amphibians) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 13:45 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia harleyowca na Ukrainie 14:25 Wielka Gra; teleturniej 15:30 Spór o historię - Ustrój Niepodległej; debata 16:05 Koło historii - Pierwsza Kadrowa; cykl reportaży 16:40 Koło historii - Powrót Ułanów; cykl reportaży 17:15 Marzyciele - Marcin Borelowski Lelewel; program publicystyczny 17:45 Noce i dnie - odc. 4/12 - Wieczne zmartwienia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:45 Jak wygrać wojnę - odc. 1/3 Przetrwanie (How to Go to War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 19:50 BYŁO... NIE MINĘŁO - EXTRA - (5); magazyn 20:30 Ekstradycja III - odc. 8/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:35 Z życia regionu - Hieronim Bednarski - Wyklęty z "czerwonej wsi"; reportaż 22:25 Historia świata według Andrew Marra - odc. 5/8 (Andrew Marr's History of the World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 23:30 Historia w postaciach zapisana - Elżbieta II (Queen Elisabeth II) 104'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); reż.:Laure Delalex 01:30 Medium - txt. str. 777 89'; film fabularny 03:10 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:22 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:52 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:21 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:52 Pogoda Info 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:21 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:52 Pogoda Info 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:03 Pogoda Info 09:15 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny 09:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 10:23 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 10:54 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:23 Pogoda Info 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:53 Pogoda Info 12:00 W akcji weekend 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:23 Pogoda Info 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:21 Pogoda Info 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM 15:22 Pogoda Info 15:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 16:00 Panorama Info 16:50 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:32 Studio Wschód; magazyn 18:00 Panorama 18:16 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 18:30 Młodzież kontra 19:18 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Gość Wiadomości 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Studio Polska; magazyn 23:30 INFO Wieczór 00:01 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny 00:53 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 01:21 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 01:46 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:47 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 03:15 Flesz Info Wieczór 03:36 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 03:51 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 04:12 Reportaż TVP INFO - Salonka; reportaż 04:27 Amerykański korespondent - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 05:30 Światowiec - Alhambra i lemury - Odsłony Hiszpanii; magazyn turystyczny 100px 08:00 Serialowa nostalgia - Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 3 - Ostatnia walka Don Kichota - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:40 Serialowa nostalgia - Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 4 - Na przekór losowi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:25 Historia festiwali opolskich. 1994 - 1998 10:20 Odyseja filmowa - Po roku 2000: Przyszłość kina (2000 Onwards: Film Moves Full Circle - and the Future of Movies) 62'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 11:35 Rozmowy kontrolowane - txt. str. 777 AD 93'; komedia 13:20 Hamlet (Hamlet) 129'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, USA (1990) 15:45 26. Międzynarodowe Biennale Plakatu - Warszawa 2018 cz. 1 16:05 Przeżyliśmy wojnę (The Manchurian Candidate) 121'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1962) 18:15 26. Międzynarodowe Biennale Plakatu - Warszawa 2018 cz. 2 18:30 Dranie w kinie; magazyn 19:15 Brian Johnson: Życie w trasie - Roger Daltrey (Brian Johnson's A Life on The Road); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 20:10 Bilet do kina - Nietykalni (Intouchables) - txt. str. 777 107'; komediodramat kraj prod.Francja (2011) 22:10 Lenny Kravitz: Just Let Go (Lenny Kravitz: Just Let Go); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 23:20 Mocne Kino - Blue Ruin (Blue Ruin) 86' kraj prod.USA (2013) 01:05 Kino nocne - Dotyk grzechu (Tian zhu ding/ A touch of sin) 124'; dramat kraj prod.Chiny, Francja, Japonia (2013) 03:20 Plus minus, czyli podróże muchy na wschód 45'; film dokumentalny 04:20 Teledyski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:10 Rozrywka Retro - UFO Gama 07:05 Zakochaj się w Polsce s.I - odc. 38 Dęblin - txt. str. 777; magazyn 07:35 Kraj się śmieje - Komplementy i inwektywy (1) 08:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 179 ed. 4; teleturniej 09:15 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Krzysztof Jaryczewski /cz. 1/; reportaż 09:45 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Hrabi "Pojutrze" (1) - txt. str. 777; widowisko 10:45 Paranienormalni Tonight - Jolanta Fraszyńska; program rozrywkowy 11:50 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Krzysztof Jaryczewski /cz. 2/; reportaż 12:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Polskie warzywa prosto z pola - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 12:45 Podróże z historią s.V - odc. 47 Skarb polskich pól - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 13:30 Kawiarenka z Gwiazdami - Opole 2018 TVP Rozrywka (1); reportaż 15:05 Kawiarenka z Gwiazdami - Opole 2018 TVP Rozrywka (2); reportaż 16:40 55. KFPP w Opolu - Przebój na Mundial 17:35 55. KFPP w Opolu - Przebój na Mundial 18:55 55. KFPP w Opolu - Debiuty 19:55 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - (3) ed. 4; widowisko 20:55 Bake off - Ale przepis - (3) 21:15 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (4) - Policjant cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 22:15 Big Music Quiz - (11); teleturniej muzyczny 23:15 Koło fortuny - odc. 178 ed. 4; teleturniej 23:50 Herbatka z kabaretem - (4); program rozrywkowy 00:25 55. KFPP w Opolu - Premiery 02:35 55. KFPP w Opolu - Ja to mam szczęście. Koncert piosenek literackich i kabaretowych stulecia. 04:25 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 51 - Młody; serial komediowy TVP 06:05 07 zgłoś się - odc. 16/21 - Ślad rękawiczki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:30 07 zgłoś się - odc. 17/21 - Morderca działa nocą - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:50 Komisariat - odc. 26 Siostry; serial TVP 09:20 Komisariat - odc. 27 Terrorysta; serial TVP 09:50 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 98 (seria VIII, odc. 7) - Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:50 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 99 (seria VIII, odc. 8) - Los pogorzelca - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 92 "Razem czy osobno" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 12:20 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 93 "Videofilmowanie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 12:50 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 94 "Szykujemy Święta" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 13:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVI - odc. 205 - Gang (Ojciec Mateusz XVI odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 14:25 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 100 (seria VIII, odc. 9) - W blasku fleszy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:25 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 101 (seria VIII, odc. 10) - Grecy i Bułgarzy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:20 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 102 (seria VIII, odc. 11) - Jedźmy, nikt nie woła - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:20 07 zgłoś się - odc. 18/21 - Bilet do Frankfurtu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:40 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVI - odc. 206 - Konferencja (Ojciec Mateusz XVI odc. 7) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 19:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVI - odc. 207 - Dębowa Górka (Ojciec Mateusz XVI odc. 8) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 20:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVI - odc. 208 - Porzeczki (Ojciec Mateusz XVI odc. 9) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 21:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVI - odc. 209 - Nauczyciel (Ojciec Mateusz XVI odc. 10) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 22:30 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 103 (seria VIII, odc. 12) - Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:25 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 104 (seria VIII, odc. 13) - Wielkie otwarcie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 00:25 Wojenne dziewczyny s.II - odc. 24 (seria II odc. 11) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 01:20 Pitbull - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP 02:20 Prokurator - odc. 3/10; serial kryminalny TVP 03:15 Prokurator - odc. 4/10 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 04:05 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 237 "Giżycko w nowej szacie" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 04:35 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 238 "Dwa w jednym" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 05:10 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:00 Lekkoatletyka - 64. Memoriał Janusza Kusocińskiego 07:45 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Chile 09:40 Zgoda na Futbol - Kamil Wiśniewski; felieton 10:00 Kajakarstwo - Mistrzostwa Europy, Belgrad - Finały 1A 12:30 Studio TVP Sport 12:55 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Szwajcaria - Japonia 15:00 Studio TVP Sport 15:40 Boks - mecz towarzyski mężczyzn, Kielce: Polska - Turcja 19:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Szwecja - Peru 20:00 Polska na Mundialu - odc. 7 20:15 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Szwecja - Peru 21:10 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Dania - Meksyk 22:00 Polska na Mundialu - odc. 8 22:15 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Dania - Meksyk 23:10 Sportowa Sobota 23:50 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Chile 01:55 ESL - świat esportu - odc. 13 (odc. 1); magazyn kraj prod.Niemcy (2018) 02:25 Boks - KnockOut Boxing Night #1 - Wałcz 03:20 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Szwecja - Peru 05:10 Kajakarstwo - Mistrzostwa Europy, Belgrad - Finały 05:50 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:00 Księgowa w kuchni 06:40 Propozycje do szlagierowej listy 07:10 Muzyczny poranek 07:35 Spotkanie z balladą 08:40 Mała lista TVS 09:15 Stary Testament 09:55 Mały koncert życzeń 11:00 Ogród marzeń 11:30 Weekend z TVS 11:45 Koncert w TVS 12:35 Weekend z TVS 12:45 Restauracje z charakterem 13:15 Święta wojna 13:45 Spotkanie z balladą 14:50 Weekend z TVS 15:00 Śląska karuzela 16:00 Koncert życzeń 17:20 My Wam to zagramy 17:55 Weekend z TVS 18:10 Spotkanie z balladą 19:10 Święta wojna 19:40 Weekend z TVS 19:55 Koncert w TVS 21:50 Szlagierowa lista TVS 23:50 Koncert życzeń 01:05 My wam to zagramy 01:40 Śląska karuzela 02:40 Księgowa w kuchni 100px 5:30 Willi wills wissen Odcinek: 108 Sezon: 5 5:55 Wissen macht Ah! Odcinek: 422 Sezon: 13 6:20 Sherazade - Geschichten aus 1001 Nacht Odcinek: 7 6:40 Sherazade - Geschichten aus 1001 Nacht Odcinek: 8 7:05 Tom und das Erdbeermarmeladebrot mit Honig Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 3 7:10 Paula und die wilden Tiere Odcinek: 12 7:35 Schmecksplosion - Lasst uns feiern Odcinek: 64 7:50 Checker Tobi Odcinek: 86 8:15 neuneinhalb 8:25 Tiere bis unters Dach Odcinek: 10 8:50 Tiere bis unters Dach Odcinek: 11 9:20 Tiere bis unters Dach Odcinek: 12 9:50 Tagesschau 9:55 Leopard, Seebär & Co. Odcinek: 198 10:40 Leopard, Seebär & Co. Odcinek: 199 11:30 Tagesschau 11:35 Zu Ehren der Königin - Geburtstagsparade für die Queen 14:00 Die Landärztin Odcinek: 5 15:30 Die Landärztin Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 17:00 Tagesschau 17:10 Brisant Odcinek: 7010 17:50 Tagesschau 18:00 Sportschau 18:25 Putins Meisterwerk - eine WM um Macht und Millionen 19:10 Tennis 19:55 Wetter vor acht 19:57 Lotto am Samstag 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Mensch Jürgen! von der Lippe wird 70 23:15 Tagesthemen 23:35 Das Wort zum Sonntag 23:40 Inas Nacht Odcinek: 3 0:40 Peace, Love & Misunderstanding 2:08 Tagesschau 2:10 Für immer dein 3:48 Tagesschau 3:50 Inas Nacht Odcinek: 3 4:53 Tagesschau 4:55 Brisant Odcinek: 7010 100px 5:35 Das erste Mal ... Europa! Odcinek: 3 6:00 Terra MaX 6:20 pur+ Odcinek: 401 Sezon: 12 6:45 4 ½ Freunde Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 1 7:10 Mia and me Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 2 7:30 Mia and me Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 2 7:55 1, 2 oder 3 Odcinek: 1031 8:20 Pippi Langstrumpf 8:45 heute Xpress 8:50 Bibi Blocksberg Odcinek: 41 Sezon: 4 9:15 Bibi und Tina Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 9:40 Bibi und Tina Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 10:05 Robin Hood - Schlitzohr von Sherwood Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 10:15 Robin Hood - Schlitzohr von Sherwood Odcinek: 7 10:25 heute Xpress 10:30 Notruf Hafenkante Odcinek: 99 Sezon: 5 11:15 SOKO Wismar Odcinek: 243 Sezon: 13 12:00 heute Xpress 12:05 Menschen - das Magazin 12:15 Der Landarzt 13:00 Der Landarzt Odcinek: 239 Sezon: 19 13:45 Inga Lindström: Sprung ins Glück Odcinek: 9 15:13 heute Xpress 15:15 Stadt, Land, Lecker Sezon: 3 16:00 Bares für Rares Odcinek: 227 Sezon: 7 17:00 heute Xpress 17:05 Länderspiegel Odcinek: 61 17:35 plan b Odcinek: 27 18:05 Soko Donau Odcinek: 79 Sezon: 7 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Die Bergretter 20:15 Kommissarin Heller Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 21:45 Der Kriminalist Odcinek: 75 Sezon: 11 22:45 heute-journal 23:00 Fußball-Fieber - Das WM-Magazin 23:50 heute Xpress 23:55 heute-show Odcinek: 285 Sezon: 9 0:25 Drag Me to Hell 1:55 Dracula 3:40 Ein Goldfisch an der Leine 100px 06:00 MTV DANCE 08:00 MTV DANCE 10:00 MTV DANCE 12:00 MTV DANCE 14:00 MTV DANCE 16:00 MTV CLUB CHART TOP 10 17:00 MTV DANCE 19:00 MTV DANCE 21:00 MTV DANCE 23:00 MTV DANCE 01:00 MTV DANCE 02:00 MTV DANCE